Unable to Wait
by LMeg9.20
Summary: It didn't matter how many hours Kaito spent planning; if Shinichi was involved, he could derail any plans. This time all it took was a messy kitchen and burnt pancakes. KaiShin


(Kaito's POV)

Kaito woke up with a smile and stretched, letting out a groan of appreciation when he felt his back pop. He looked at the rest of the bed and frowned. That was odd, Shinichi wasn't in bed. In the two years that they had been dating, half of that time spent sharing the new apartment they rented together, Kaito couldn't remember Shinichi ever waking up before him. Even when the police called to request Shinichi's assistance on a case, his cell woke Kaito first. A sudden clang heard from somewhere in the apartment turned his frown to a look of confusion. It was time to investigate.

He opened the bedroom door and was greeted with the smell of something burning. Following the smell and noises he found himself in the kitchen face to face with a strange scene.

Standing in front of him was his boyfriend wearing a light blue apron over his pajamas and attempting to cook what might have been pancakes. He seemed to have gotten flour everywhere _but_ on the apron, and he was blinking in confusion as if he was slowly processing what had just happened. On the floor was a mixing bowl that he had obviously dropped, pancake batter spilled everywhere. On the stove was what might have started as a chocolate chip pancake, but was now just a burnt mess.

Shinichi turned when he noticed Kaito's entrance and Kaito recognized the sleepy, pre-coffee look on his face. Shinichi gave him a sleepy smile and Kaito's heart melted. Then the sleepy smile turned into a sleepy frown, "Go back to sleep. You're surprise pancakes aren't done yet."

Kaito couldn't hold back his grin, "But I'm afraid if I leave now, you'll burn the house down."

Shinichi shook his head, "Will not. The smoke alarms aren't even…" He was interrupted by the shrill of the smoke alarms going off.

Kaito snapped his fingers and the alarms fell quiet. He chuckled as he approached his detective and circled one arm around his waist, the other hand reaching up and dusting flour out of his hair. "Why are you cooking me surprise pancakes and why haven't you had any coffee yet?" Kaito asked.

Shinichi grumbled, "I overslept and I was worried that if I took the time to make coffee, you would wake up before your pancakes were done. Except that happened anyway."

"Not that I don't appreciate it, but why were you trying to cook me pancakes in the first place?"

Shinichi blushed, "I wanted to do something nice for you on our anniversary. Don't give me that look, of course I remembered it's our anniversary. I set a reminder on my phone months ago. I'm sure you already planned some amazing dinner for tonight and it will be really sweet and romantic, so I wanted to do something for you too. I've never been good at romantic gestures, so I asked Ran and she suggested I cook you breakfast. But she probably didn't intend for me to cook anything without my coffee first..."

"You're too sweet," Kaito kissed his forehead, "I love you."

Shinichi allowed his head to rest on Kaito's shoulder and closed his eyes, his body demanding he either return to bed or get coffee. He ignored it and instead replied, "Love you too."

Kaito leaned down and murmured into Shinichi's ear, "Will you marry me?"

Shinichi let out a yawn before replying, "Sure."

A wide grin spread across Kaito's face, "Hold up your left hand."

Shinichi raised his left hand but didn't remove his head from Kaito's shoulder. Kaito snapped his fingers and was suddenly holding an engagement ring. He gently slipped it onto Shinichi's ring finger. It was white gold band with two square diamonds sitting side by side resting perpendicular with the band. It was simple in design but beautiful.

Shinichi yawned again.

Kaito chuckled, "Why don't you shower and get the flour out of your hair. The water should help you wake up too. I'll clean up in here."

His new fiancé nodded and began to trudge to the bathroom.

(Shinichi's POV)

Shinichi stood in the shower letting the water run down his back. The water was slowly waking him up, and he was starting to think more clearly now. What was he in here for again? Oh right, to wash the flour out of his hair. He squirted a bit of shampoo into his palm and began to lather it into his hair. Something felt different though. He leaned his head back into the spray of water allowing it to rinse the shampoo out as he thought. His fingers ran through his hair as he tried to figure it out. Something about his hands…his left hand to be more specific. He brought his hand down to inspect it.

Ah yes, that must be it. The ring on his finger. The engagement ring. The engagement ring Kaito gave him after proposing to him. Kaito asked him to marry him…

And he had said yes.

Shinichi shrieked in surprise.

He quickly shut off the water and wrapped a towel around his waist not bothering to towel dry his hair first. He opened the door and bumped into Kaito.

"Whoa there," Kaito put a hand on his shoulder to steady him. "Someone finally woke up. And what a great way to greet me~ Now how about we remove that towel…"

"Kaito, what is this?" Shinichi all but thrust his left hand into Kaito's face displaying the ring.

"It's an engagement ring. I gave it to you after I asked you to marry me in the kitchen downstairs. Don't you remember?"

"Did I say yes?" Shinichi asked.

"You did," Kaito replied. Shinichi missed the nervous undertone in his voice.

"So it wasn't a dream."

"Pardon?" Now Kaito just looked confused.

Shinichi felt himself blush, "I didn't think it was real, because I have been dreaming about you proposing to me for weeks now."

"Wait, what? Really?" Kaito looked dumbfounded.

He nodded, clearly embarrassed, "I was always disappointed when I woke up and realized it was a dream."

"So, you do want to marry me?" Kaito asked.

Shinichi gave him a confused look, "I do."

Kaito let out a relieved laugh, pulling Shinichi into a hug, "Save the 'I do's' for the ceremony."

Shinichi relaxed into the hug, not understanding why Kaito sounded relieved but deciding to ignore it, "There's one thing I don't understand."

"What's that?"

"I always thought that if you proposed-"

"When," Kaito corrected.

" _When_ you proposed, you would…you know, do something really big. Like a flash mob or a big public magic show or something like that. You know, something big that would attract lots of attention. But instead you asked while I was in the kitchen attempting to cook you pancakes, and failing badly I might add."

"Oh that," It was Kaito's turn to look embarrassed, "Actually I was planning to do something really big tonight, during our anniversary dinner."

"What were you going to do?" Shinichi asked curiously.

Kaito pulled away from the hug with a confident grin, "After dinner I was going to take you up to a roof top and set off fireworks that would spell out 'Shinichi will you marry me' for the finale."

"So, what happened? Why did you propose this morning while I was still half asleep?"

"I guess my plans just went out the window this morning when I saw you. There you were in the kitchen, wearing that cute little apron, covered in flour, looking so tired you could barely stand up, trying to cook me surprise pancakes. It was the second most adorable thing I've ever seen, the first being your smile of course (he flashed a cheeky grin while Shinichi rolled his eyes). And I just started thinking about how much I love you, how I was looking forward to asking you, getting to spend the rest of my life with you, and I guess I didn't want to wait anymore. So I asked." Kaito finished speaking holding both of Shinichi's hands in his, his thumb tracing over the knuckle above Shinichi's ring finger where the engagement ring rested.

Shinichi watched Kaito's thumb trace his knuckle, just above the engagement ring Kaito had picked out just for him. Knowing Kaito, he had probably spent weeks going store to store looking for the perfect ring for him. It was beautiful, but what made it truly gorgeous was knowing Kaito had picked it out just from him. "I love you, Kaito."

"I love you too, Shinichi," Kaito leaned down and Shinichi raised up meeting him halfway for the kiss.

End

A/N: If anyone wants to see what Shinichi's ring looks like, I went to the website gemvara and searched men's engagement rings. The one I chose for Shinichi's ring is titled "mirror band" and is the first ring listed (or was at the time this fanfic was written).

As usual, reviews are always appreciated. Please let me know what you think. Personally I felt like this fanfic started off strong, but started to fizzle out at the end.


End file.
